


Identity reveal

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Dragonlord Merlin (Merlin), FebuWhump2021, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29697579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: When arthur finds out about merlins magic, he reveals that he's a dragonlord the only way he knows how to
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: FebuWhump2021 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 29





	Identity reveal

To say learning of Merlin's magic was a shock would be putting it lightly, arthur had to leave the castle and hack away at a tree in order to get his shock and anger out. Now he wasn't angry at merlin for hiding his magic, he understood how frightening it must have been to be around someone like uther, especially if he was using magic to protect the people he cared about the most and trying his hardest not to be caught doing it. No he was angry at himself, he had seen how scared merlin had been to even open his mouth, how scared he had been of Arthur's reaction and it broke his heart to see it. 

Now just over a week later merlin was back to his usual chatty self, though Arthur could sense that the man was wanting to tell him something with just how many times he sent looks the kings way, eventually arthur drops his quill with a dramatic sigh "spit it out merlin" he says watching as he startles from putting the kings clothes away in the cupboard, merlin actually tilts his head trying to appear innocent dispite the fact that arthur had already caught his looks about 15 times in the last 10 minutes, did he honestly think that arthur hasn't noticed them? 

At the annoyed look Arthur sent him, merlin began to bounce on his heals looking just as nervous as he had before yelling about his magic. The king gave him a kind smile in order to calm his nerves but merlin just looked at the floor "it'd be easier to show you" he says before making his way to the door, look back at arthur expectantly which told him that they were heading some where else around the castle or citadel. With another dramatic sigh arthur followed him to the tree line where a large grassed area lay, it was then merlin took a deep breath and just as arthur thought he was about to get an explanation, he yelled at the sky in such a way that arthur backed up several paces. 

Once he had finished practically growling, he looked towards arthur and nudged his head towards the clearing before he shot off in that direction. Seeing nothing for it, arthur followed until he stood beside his friend in the middle of the grass and it was then he heard a flapping of wings, he swore to any gods listening that if there was a dragon about to attack camelot that he would scream. When he looked to the sky, he wasn't expecting to see two dragons circling above them though merlin just watched them with a small smile as the smaller white one landed just inches away from arthur, startling him so much he almost knocked merlin over with how suddenly he moved to get some space between them.

But it was when the larger dragon landed that he could do nothing but stare in shock "young warlock, it appears i broke your king" the taller of the two said which only left arthur all the more shocked as he turned to merlin for an explanation. To his credit the man had gone from looking slightly giddy to sheepish now "Arthur, meet kilgharrah and aithusa" he says as he points from one to the other as he says their names "im their dragon lord" he adds when arthur does hand movement for him to get on with it. Arthur staggers slightly from shock and he feels something steady him almost instantly, looking around he sees that aithusa was resting her snout on his back and as soon as she notices that his attention was on her, she chripped softly before giving him a gently nudge. 

Not entirely sure what that meant but happy that she hadn't eaten or blown fire at him, arthur smiles at her before looking back at the bigger dragon "i thought i killed you" he blurts out causing merlin to snicker and kilgharrah to raise an eyebrow so high that he was giving gaius a run for his money "hello to you as well Arthur Pendragon" he says in amusement whilst the king tried to get over the fact that a god forsaken dragon knew his name "merlin became my dragonlord that night young king, the trait passes from father to son when he dies" arthur's head snaps to look at merlin as realisation dawns, the man they met in the forest had been merlin's father. God's above that meant merlin had met his father for the first time in his life, he had held him as he passed and arthur had told him that no man was worth his tears! 

Gods does he feel like a prat. For a few seconds he bows his head in respect for the loss of the man, before looking at merlin with a raised eyebrow "so you sent him away and told me i killed him?" He asks to make sure he understands everything, merlin once again looks sheepish as he nods "i told him that if he attacked camelot again I'd kill him myself" merlin mutters as he looks away causing Arthur's eyes to widen, merlin didn't have a mean bone in his body yet told a dragon that he'd kill him if he attacked Arthur's kingdom! Kilgharrah looks at him in amusement "he cares for you an awful lot arthur" he says just before arthur turns his attention back to aithusa, who hadn't left the kings side since she stopped him from falling earlier. 

Tilting his head arthur holds a hand out towards her, which she trills at before bumping her head against it with a noise that sounds close to a purr. Merlin notices the smile that appears on the kings face as aithusa practically wraps herself around him "remember the egg we were trying to find?" Merlin asks as now kilgharrah had lowered his head far enough for arthur to give him affection as well, the king slowly looks over at him before looking at aithusa and put two and two together "you could have been killed!" Is all he yelled, obviously remembering how the building that the egg was in collapsed in on itself "you have no idea" merlin mutters to himself, though Arthur's eyes widen at hearing it. 

Aithusa lets out a series of trills before taking off into the sky, hovering just above the treeline and arthur wonders how the hell no one in camelot had seen a dragon landing or taking off "oh i dont think so" merlin says with a growing smile as arthur watched kilgharrah lay down on the grass "come on young warlock, where's your sense of fun?" The dragon asks as he turns his head to look at arthur with something very close to a grin on his face "what do you say arthur, ever wanted to ride a dragon?" He asks as the king ever so slowly begins to smile, as a young boy he had always wondered what it'd be like. Not that he ever voiced this aloud, god knows how his father would've reacted. As merlin climbs on top of kilgharrah, aithusa swoops down and allows arthur to climb on her before both dragons take off together. 

Arthur can't help the scream of exhilaration that escapes him, before he lets out a loud excited laugh that merlin's never heard before "this is amazing!" He shouts over the rushing wind, both dragons do tricks and arthur can't help but watch as merlin commands the two of them, how he ever thought that this man was merely a bumbling idiot who didn't even know how to stay on his own two feet was a mystery. They stay in the air for over 2 hours and arthur got to see what his kingdom looked like from above, something that took his breath away when he saw just how big and beautiful it was. They eventually landed just as the sun began to set, though Arthur some how got aithusa to hover long enough that he got to watch the sky change colours before they landed. 

Arthur ran a hand over each dragons snout once he was on the ground again, both of them letting out something close to purrs before he backed up enough to watch Merlin interact with them. He lets out a series of growls before the two take off once more and Arthur can't help but watch as they fly away and even after they are out of sight he can't take his eyes off the sky, which seems to amuse merlin as they make their way back to the castle "thank you for telling me" he says quietly so that no one listens into their conversation, merlin smiles and completly relaxes which is something arthur hasn't seen in weeks now "thank you for accepting me" he says quietly, causing arthur to pull him into his side as they head inside the castle.


End file.
